Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for decoupling power supplies.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices are now in daily use with consumers. Particularly, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Mobile devices may include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones that combine phone functionality and other computing functionality such as various PDA functionality and/or general application support, tablets, laptops, net tops, smart watches, wearable electronics, etc.
Such mobile devices may include multiple integrated circuits, each performing different tasks. In some cases, circuits that perform different tasks may be integrated into a single integrated forming a system on a chip (SoC). The different functional units within a SoC may operate at different power supply voltage levels. In some designs, power supply or regulator circuits may be included in the SoC to generate different voltage levels for the myriad functional units included in the SoC.
High frequency noise on the power supplies may be created by the power supply and regulation circuits and may affect the performance of the functional units within an integrated circuit. In some cases, one functional unit may create noise on a power supply that may affect the operation of other functional units. Power supplies coupled to circuits or functional units particularly affected by power supply noise may be filtered in order to mitigate the effects of the power supply noise.